Neru and Haku, A Highschool Dance
by Avii Sohen
Summary: Neru goes to a dance and is the only one of her friends without a date. Tragedy, heartbreak, romance and new possibilities fill the air. The story of the night is told from the point of view of our favorite sassy, sarcastic, short tempered, fanloid. Many pairings, lots of yuri, swearing and mature sex topics.
1. Chapter 1

Neru and Haku, A highschool Dance

"Can I borrow your curling iron?" Miku asked.

"Sure, go ahead," I replied, rolling my eyes. I don't know why she bothers curling her hair, it looks great in its natural straight form, but she always gets this way before a dance. She curls her hair to try to look impressive, only to straighten it again right before the dance, deciding natural is better. I know for a fact she'll be torn between two different outfits, even though she's only bought one for the occasion, she'll paint her nails three different colors before removing all of the polish and deciding on bare nails, and she'll ask me for my opinion on everything and anything just to make sure she looks perfect. I can't help but laugh at the whole situation, it's so predictable, yet, no one but me seems to notice.

"Neru, aren't you going to get ready?" Miku asks as she places two different sets of earrings against her ears, trying to decide which one looks better.

"Miku I am ready," I say. She turns her whole body to look at me.

"When did you get dressed?" She asks.

"Probably when you plucking your eyebrows or deciding which necklace to wear," I reply.

"Well, you look lovely. It's a shame you don't have a date. You should have gone with Kiyoteru when he asked you!"

"I'd rather go alone than with Kiyoteru."

"He's not that bad! Sure, he's a bit of a nerd, but he's kind of cute in that awkward geeky sort of way!"

"Then why don't you go with him," I say my voice growing sour with annoyance.

"Geez, don't be such a sourpuss. I know who you want to go to the dance with. Does she have a date?"

"No," I say matter of factly.

"Well then maybe tonight will be the night," Miku says.

I shrug my shoulders. "It's never going to happen," I tell myself. But there's still a small part of me that thinks, maybe tonight will be the night. I crush that thought with the force of a baseball bat hitting a ripe tomato.

"Neru," Miku announces, "I think I'm ready."

She steps out of the bathroom and stands in front of the full length mirror on the closet. She's stunning. Her glossy teal hair is tied back into her signature pigtails which are curled into ringlets on the ends. Her dress is a ruffley pink thing that hits above her knees. It's short enough to be classified as sexy, but long enough so she isn't letting people "see the show" before buying the metaphorical ticket. Her shoes, of course, match her dress, and her make up is flawless. She looks like a perfect princess; cute, pretty, but still having traces of a cheeky, sexual side. She's what guys dream of and what girls strive to become; she is hated, loved, desired and envied, like some sort of precious gem. She looks fantastic, although, that comes as no surprise, Miku always looks fantastic.

"Should I have picked a different dress?" Miku asks.

Suddenly, the perfect princess I just saw before me has vanished and is replaced with a 16 year old girl. Just that. A 16 year old girl, with all of her insecurities and problems and flaws. Just an awkward princess who despite all of her beauty, questions whether she's good enough to go to the ball.

"Maybe I should have done my nails," she mumbles, biting her lip.

I stand next to Miku and grip her by her shoulders.

"Miku, you know I rarely compliment anyone," I say, staring into her eyes, "but I'm going to say this. You look BEAUTIFUL."

"You really mean it?" She asks.

"I've never said a thing I didn't mean," I reply.

"So you don't think I'm wearing too much eyeliner?"

"No, you're barely wearing any!" I say, laughing, "Kaito is a very lucky guy."

"Thanks Neru," Miku says, giving me a hug, "Ya know, for only being a year older than me you sure know a lot of stuff."

I smile at her, and we both turn to face the mirror.

"You look gorgeous Neru," Miku says.

I know she means what she says, unfortunately it's not true. My honey blonde hair is slung into a side ponytail tied off with a black ribbon. My black dress has few embellishments, just a yellow ribbon tied around my waist. Black high heels and leather fingerless gloves complete the ensemble. I'm wearing too much eyeliner. I look striking, powerful, tough, but I don't look the way a girl should look going to a highschool dance. I don't look like a princess, I look like a warrior. Instead of looking fresh and innocent, I look battered and used. The reason I know a lot of stuff is because I've seen a lot of stuff, and my appearance shows it.

"I really mean it Neru, you look hot," Miku says.

I smile. My smile reflects back at me. Maybe if I smile more I'll look less intimidating. Standing next to Miku, in the safety of my bedroom, I almost do feel like a princess. I savor the feeling, knowing it won't last, but enjoying it while its there. Miku claps her hands excitedly.

"Well, we could stand her for ages talking about how pretty we all are, but we have a dance to get to!"

Miku grabs my arm and practically has to drag me out the door. Oh, yeah, the dance, I had almost forgotten. My stomach churns with a mixture of dread and anticipation. I feel my head spinning and my heart beats like an off beat drummer; hard, loud and in time with no particular rhythm. It's horrendously fitting for the current situation.

Our high heels click against the hardwood flooring in the hallway of our apartment. Really, it's Miku's apartment, she just lets me live with her given the predicament at my own home, but that's a story for another time. Miku trots ahead of me and does a little spin. Her smile is so wide I think her face might break.

"Neru, tonight is gonna be great. I can feel it!"

Miku's happiness takes on a presence of its own. You can feel it radiating off of her, filling everything she touches. It's infectious, like a virus, but the kind you'd want to catch. Miku skips ahead of me as well as one can skip in three inch heels, scattering her explosive happiness as she goes. Maybe she's right. Maybe there is something in the air tonight. Maybe something special will happen. Tonight might be the night. For once in my life, I'm optimistic and it feels brilliant. Maybe I should try it more often. I smile to myself, and walk faster to catch up to Miku. In my mind, I catch some of her happiness as if it were a tangible object and store it for later.

**A/N Well that concludes the first chapter. I anticipate this story having three or four chapters, so stay tuned for more. I absolutely adore this pairing and I think that Neru and Haku's personalities compliment each other nicely. As always, R&R! I love your criticisms, comments and complaints. **

**Sayonara for now, good reader!**

**~Olivia **


	2. Chapter 2

Miku and I stand in the parking lot of our apartment, waiting for Gumi to pick us up.

"Who else is coming with us?" I ask.

Miku puts her finger to her chin thoughtfully, "Um, I think just Rin and Len."

"What even are they to each other?" I ask.

"Well there going to the dance together, so I'm gonna say they're dating."

"I'm still thinking its some sort of freakish occulty-arranged-marriage-incest type deal," I reply.

"Ew, Neru! Why do you have to think that way!" Miku says, punching me playfully in shoulder, "So what if they look a little alike?"

"A little alike?! They are freakishly identical. They HAVE to be related. As for all the constant sucking face ..."

Miku interrupts me before I can finish, "Oh, shut up Neru, I think that's Gumi's car pulling up into the parking lot."

Of course that's Gumi's car in the parking lot, it sticks out like a sore thumb. Gumi is very proud of her car. It's some foreign hybrid electric car that runs on potato peels or something, but if that weren't enough to set it apart from the rest, it's also painted bright orange. I swear, Gumi is sweet as pie, but that girl is just a few wontons short of a pu pu platter. Gumi honks her horn obnoxiously, drawing even more attention to her eccentric vehicle.

She rolls down her window, "Well what're you waiting for guys? Get in the car!"

She unlocks the doors and we climb inside. I snag shotgun while Miku is forced to sit in the back with Rin and Len, who are already basically having clothed sex. She pouts at me from the back seat, I stick out my tongue at her in response. I got stuck in the back with Rin and Len last time and I don't plan on repeating the experience anytime soon. I shudder to think of it. Lets just say, I do not wish to be a part of that threesome.

"Hey lovebirds!" Gumi says, adjusting her mirrors, which also happen to be solar panels,"Control your hormones for 10 minutes! I don't want the cops to pull me over again because two people are having sex while I'm driving."

Rin and Len pull away from each other slightly, but are still teasing each other with their eyes and fingertips. Miku couldn't look more uncomfortable.

"So, um, Gumi, I noticed you're not wearing a dress," Miku says, hoping to change the subject from Rin and Len's sexual endeavors.

"My date and I prefer not to conform to societies gender roles," Gumi says.

"Whose your date?" I ask.

"Vy2 Yuuma," she says.

"Never heard of him," I say, "What school does he go to?"

"Not 'he,'" Gumi corrects me.

"She?" Miku says raising her eyebrows, "I didn't know you swung that way."

"Actually, Yuuma doesn't identify with either gender," Gumi says simply.

An uncomfortable "Oh," is all Milu can muster. I'd ask what exactly is going on in Yuuma's pants, but part of me doesn't really want to know. The rest of the car ride is spent in silence except from the occasional kissing noises coming from Rin and Len. Honestly it's a wonder Rin hasn't gotten pregnant.

I'm glad that Gumi doesn't ask if I have a date. As weird as she is, she keeps her nose out of other people's business.

"We're here!" Gumi announces. Miku flings the car door open, eager to escape the porno waiting to happen in the backseat. I step out of the car and inhale the cool spring air. It is about 7 o'clock and the sun has just begun to set. The night is young and full of possibilities. I clench my fists and give my self a pep talk.

"Ok, Neru," I mutter under my breath, "You've dealt with far worse. Just don't get drunk and you might just be able to pull this off."

After everyone is out if the car, we walk toward the front entrance of the school. Rin and Len are holding hands, maintaining as much contact each other as much as physically possible while still moving. Miku and Gumi are surveying the parking lot and front entrance, both looking for their respective dates. I could follow in suite and look for Haku, but what would I do once I found her? It just isn't me to go up and say hi to her, no I'll have to bump into her by chance in order to make it seem natural. Even so, I can't help my eyes from searching for her in the crowd. I don't see her.

"Maybe she's already inside," Miku whispers, obviously reading my thoughts.

I nod in agreement, but in the back of my mind I think, "What if she didn't even bother coming." My heart sinks. I hadn't thought of that.

A/N Well this chapter contains a mess of head-canons I have about different 'loids.

Just a side note that everyone in this story is at least 16. Rin and Len aren't humping each others brains out at 14.

What did you think of Eccentric!Gumi? Opinions on the story so far? Please R&R!

See you next chapter, I promise it will be more Neru centric, and as always, thank you for reading!

~Olivia


	3. Chapter 3

Upon entering the gym where the dance is held, Gumi spies her date in the crowd.

"Yuuma!" She shouts.

A tall masculine looking person with lilac hair and eyebrows turns around. That must be Yuuma.

"Gumi, hi! Sorry I got here a little early."

Yuuma's voice is far deeper than what I was anticipating. Yuuma picks Gumi up and spins her around. They walk arm in arm into the crowd of people, talking loudly to each other.

"Have you see Kaito?" Miku asks, craning her neck to look for him.

Before I have time to respond, I notice a hand tapping Miku on the shoulder. She turns to see who it is. It's Kaito.

"May I have your hand," he says in the most sophisticated voice he can manage. Miku giggles before taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

And then I find myself alone. Without the voices of other people to distract me I notice how loud and obnoxious the music is. I also notice that the punch is spiked and that Rin and Len are no where to be found. I realize how predictable this whole party scene is. The happy couples dancing, the girls crying over there cell phones having just been dumped, the drunk people puking in the bathroom, all the pieces of a stereotypical dance are here. The question is where do I fit into this puzzle.

My thoughts immediately wander towards the bowls of spiked punch and how easy it would be to lose myself in the bottom of the bowl. It's probably better that Haku isn't here, better for her anyway.

"Hello, Neru,"says a quiet voice I recognize in an instant. I turn to face Haku and the universe collapses around me.

You know in those horrible cheesy shojo mangas when the female protagonist meets her object of affections for the first time and the artist draws pages and pages of sparkles and roses to convey love at first sight? Well as terrible and cliche as those mangas may be, it feels as if I'm living one right now. All that's missing are the sfx notes for an over exaggerated heart beat. Doki doki indeed.

"Haku you look amazing!" I say.

Amazing doesn't even begin to describe it. Her dress flatters her in all the right way, cinching in at her waist, flaring out at her hips. The off white color of the dress brings out the light purple hues of her white hair and her eyes, oh, her eyes contrast to the whole ensemble. Ruby red gems sitting on a blanket of fresh snow.

I try to maintain eye contact with her in order to keep my eyes from wondering other places. Namely, her cleavage which is on full display. To say the girl is well endowed would be the understatement of the century. Were I in a shojo manga, I would no doubt be having a spontaneous nosebleed.

"Thanks, Neru," Haku says, brushing off my compliment, "Is the punch...

"It's spiked," I tell her.

"Oh," she mumbles, thinly veiling disappointment. Haku has had a drinking problem for as long as I've known her. She hasn't had a sip of alcohol in 3 months. It's a personal record for her.

"Do you have a date?" I ask, the last time I asked was 4 days ago and things could've changed since then.

Haku shakes her head, "No. The only reason I came is because my stepmom took me to the mall to buy me this dress. Then she made a big show of saying that she'd drive me here so I wouldn't have to arrange a carpool."

My eyes narrow at the mention of Lily, Haku's stepmom. The woman means well, but rather than getting to know her stepdaughter she prefers to shower Haku in expensive gifts to win her affections.

"The dress was really expensive so I'd feel bad if I didn't wear it at least once. Don't get me wrong, it's a pretty dress, it's just a bit too... revealing for my tastes," Haku says simply.

"It isn't too revealing for my tastes," I think to myself. Thank god I have enough self control to refrain from speaking my mind all the time. Had this conversation been occurring a few years ago, those words might've come flying out of my mouth with no regrets.

But now I say something much more vanilla, something to the tune of, "Your stepmom just doesn't get you." As true as it may be, it's not what I want to say.

Recently I haven't been speaking my mind as much. Sure, to the average human being I'm pretty obnoxious and loud, but I'm subdued compared to what I used to be. There was a time when I spoke whatever was on my mind at any moment on any given day. I was always on my phone, texting and tweeting and blogging so that my voice could be heard by as many people as possible. People knew me, respected me, feared me a little. Authority figures despised me, rebellious adolescence loved me. I was hell on wheels, leaving flames on everything I touched, until I went to far. Until I started a movement I couldn't control. Until I got someone arrested and someone else killed. Until my parents had to change jobs and move and I had to switch schools.

My parents never forgave me. They disowned me. I haven't spoken to them in a year.

"Neru, are you sure all the punch is spiked?" Haku asks, meandering towards to the punch bowl.

"Don't you dare," I say grabbing her wrist before she can pick up the ladle.

"I've been good for 3 months and 1 drink won't hurt me," Haku insists.

"That's what you said last time and you ended up in the hospital. It was horrible. Remember how scared you were?! I-I won't let you do that to me again!"

Me and my big mouth. I said more than I should've.

"I won't let you do that to _yourself_ again," I say quietly, dropping her wrist. I turn away from Haku, hoping she can't see the blush that has creeped its way up my cheeks.

"Neru, I'm sorry I shouldn't have," Haku says.

A normal person would've excepted her apology and then apologized for overreacting, but I don't. I stay silent. I can't believe Haku was about to drink and ruin her perfect streak. She shouldn't have even come. She knew there'd be alcohol here. She knew she'd be tempted and yet she still came. She was about to throw her whole life away with one sip, and she would've of I hadn't been there to stop her! Why does she do this? What was she thinking?! She can't do this to me again!

"Neru, I really am sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'll try harder next time," she says in a pleading voice.

I turn to look at Haku, "You have to promise you'll try harder next time."

"I swear," Haku says.

"Good," I say, but in the back of my mind I think about when Haku ended up in the hospital and there almost wasn't a next time. Conversation ceases. I'd try to make small talk, but my heart just isn't in it. I can't talk without getting irrationally and annoyingly angry and concerned.

"Why do you get this way every time I'm in a five foot radius of alcohol?!" Haku says angrily, "I can handle myself, you don't need to be so protective!"

"What about that time you had to get your stomach pumped?" I say.

"Oh lay off! It was one time! I screwed up once!"

I shake my head and don't respond. I'm not talking to the real Haku right now. I'm talking to alcoholic demon that dwells within her. There's no reasoning with her. A tense silence falls over Haku and I. The kind of silence that falls over two cowboys before a standoff, each of us waiting for the other one to strike first.

"Your just as bad as your parents! Judging someone for making one mistake!" Haku says, her voice brimming with malice.

It takes me a moment to recover from such a low blow.

"Don't. You. DARE. Compare me to my parents!" I scream. I'm probably calling attention to myself but at this point I couldn't give two fucks.

"I am NOTHING like them! I would never do to another person what they've done to me!" My voice is heavy, loud and raw. I feel the buzz if unfiltered passion, I can say anything, do anything and everything can happen because of my words. And right now, I feel destructive and hurt. I open my mouth and speak again.

"The only reason I'm so protective of you is because I love you!"

Silence. Just silence. I watch as the weight of my words seeps into Haku. Her eyes widen and her whole body stiffens. Her face has flushed to a deep scarlet, but I'm sure it's no comparison to the hue that must have taken over my complexion.

"Neru, um," Haku tries to start a coherent sentence, but seems to be at a loss for words.

I need to say something. I really do. But nothing seems appropriate. Now is the time for action not words. There should be kissing or running or rejecting or SOMETHING. This horrible silence, just staring at each other awkwardly, it's terrible.

"Why?" Haku asks quietly, "Why me?"

A/N Ooooh! A cliffhanger!

My personal favorite chapter so far.

As always, thanks for reading and R&R!

See you soon!

~Olivia


End file.
